kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Metalgelas (Ryuki)
is a Mirror Monster that was originally contracted to Kamen Rider Gai but was later contracted to Kamen Rider Ouja. This makes him one of 5 Mirror Monsters that had more than 1 contractor. Together with Venosnaker and Evildiver, it became one of the building blocks of the composite Monster Genocider. Appearance Metalgelas appears initially as Gai's Contract Monster but after Jun is killed, Asakura contracts him. Metalgelas resembles a humanoid rhinoceros and can reach extremely high speeds. He also has tough skin that can crush a moving car. History Series and sister.]] Metalgelas originally assisted Jun in both destroying monsters and attacking other Riders. However, once Jun died at the hands of Asakura, Metalgelas attacked many people whom it believed resembled Asakura (as it was trying to avenge its contractor). However, Asakura was able to successfully contract Metalgelas and after Asakura obtained Evildiver as well, he was able to merge Metalgelas with Evildiver and Venosnaker to create Genocider. Metalgelas began to once again turn on Asakura after he neglected to feed it life-force energy from Mirror Monsters. In defiance, he attacked Asakura once before finally being fed just before Asakura completely breached his contract. As Asakura didn't die at the hands of a Rider, it's not known what happened to Metalgelas. However, the End implies that because the Rider War was made non-existant, Metalgelas was also made non-existent. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final Metalgelas makes a brief appearance in the film. He appeared when Asakura used his Unite Vent card to combine Metalgelas with Evildiver and Venosnaker into Genocider. Metalgelas was also destroyed alongside Evildiver and Venosnaker when they were hit by Kamen Rider Ryuga's Final Vent. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Metalgelas was also one of the kaijin who gather at Eiji Hino, Kotaro Nogami and Ankh/Momotaros' public execution. However, when all Kamen Riders return to existence, Metalgelas tries to attack them although it's foiled by Kamen Rider Black RX. Kamen Rider Zi-O Metalgelas was among one of many Mirror Monsters brought over to Sougo Tokiwa's world as the Rider Worlds began to merge. Video Game Metalgelas is one of four Contract Monsters who appear as a playable character in the Kamen Rider Ryuki video game. Profile *Animal Basis: Rhinoceros *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Ryuga's Dragon Rider Kick (while as Genocider in the movie) *Height: 235cm *Weight: 270kg Other known features are that its claws are the sturdiest part and can be used in combat other than its horn. Attacks *'Heavy Pressure:' Gai's Final Vent; Gai/Ouja rides Metalgelas while holding out the Metal Horn in front of them. Metalgelas then rams the Rider into the opponent. Armaments Through the use of certain Advent Cards, parts of Metalgelas' body can be used by Gai or Ouja as weapons or other equipment. * : A gauntlet derived from Metalgelas' head. It is summoned by Gai's/Ouja's Strike Vent card. Metal Horn.png|Metal Horn Notes *Metalgelas derives its name from the Greek river god Gelas. Although many depictions of Gelas are that of a bull-horned man, some contexts refer to it as "head of horns". *The word Gelas also means mirrors and glass in Malay Language and Indonesian language as Metalgelas is a mirror monster. See also Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Mirror Monster Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Rhinoceros Monsters Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Arsenal (Ryuki) Category:Knuckle Weapons